1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light source module in which light-emitting diodes are arranged at one end or both ends of a light guide medium. A back face of the light guide medium is printed with multiple reflective sections. After the light-emitting diodes are lighted, the light emitted from the light-emitting diodes comes into the light guide medium. The light partially goes to the back face with the reflective sections and is reflected by the reflective sections to a front face of the light guide medium to go out from the front face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existent daily used light sources such as fluorescent lamps consume a lot of power. It is a trend to save energy so that various more power-saving light source modules have been developed. In the current electronic elements, light-emitting diodes are relatively energy-saving light sources. Accordingly, some manufacturers have applied light-emitting diodes to light source modules to serve as general illuminators.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional light source module composed multiple light-emitting diodes. The light source module includes an elongated circuit board 61 in which multiple light-emitting diodes 62 are inlaid. The circuit board 61 is fitted through a tubular body 63. Two lamp tube connectors 64 are respectively fitted in two ends of the tubular body 63 to have a specification as a fluorescent lamp. However, such light source module has some shortcomings in manufacturing and application as follows:
1. In manufacturing, the circuit board 61 must have a length equal to that of the lamp tube. Therefore, the manufacturing cost is increased. In addition, the elongated circuit board 61 must be fitted into the tubular body 63. Therefore, it is troublesome and time-consuming to manufacture the light source module.
2. It is necessary to inlay many light-emitting diodes 62 on the circuit board 61 at equal intervals. A great number of light-emitting diodes 62 are used. This increases the manufacturing cost.
3. The manufacturer must produce different circuit boards with different lengths according to the lengths of different lamp tubes. It is quite troublesome and inconvenient to produce the circuit boards and manage the materials.